The Lone Ranger
by AhmoseInarus
Summary: Let Me In 43 - The team is off to a costume party for couples, hunting down a married couple who kill. But Hotch has his fun once he gets Reid back to the hotel...


The Lone Ranger

Let Me In: 43

Ahmose Inarus

SLASH WARNING - This is the edited version of the story written for the Halloween Smut Challenge on Facebook.

I do NOT own Criminal Minds and blah blah blah…

* * *

New York City

January 17th

* * *

The team sat around the table, staring at the computer screen. Their Technical Analyst, Penelope Garcia, stared back at them from the screen, waiting.

"… Say that again?" Morgan finally said.

"The UnSubs will be in a Halloween Birthday Party."

"… it's January." Emily said, slowly.

"Well, this rather… eccentric lady in the city adores Halloween… and every year she throws a big party at her birthday that's Halloween Themed… And it's for couples. And if you want to get in to find them… you'll have to go in as couples."

Hotch frowned. They were trying to hunt down a couple who had been luring other couples, with promises of some group sex… and then killing them. It turned out, they were a high society couple… the problem was, in New York City… there were lots of them. And the team hadn't been able to pinpoint who the killers were… they had about thirty couples that it could possibly be… Their victims had all been of lower social classes… this couple felt an acute superiority that allowed them to enjoy killing those they saw as lesser beings… The couples had been diverse, too. Races, ages, even genders. Two lesbian couples, one gay, and five straight.

"Look." Garcia sighed. "They'll be there. They'll be looking for couples. And it's a couples only party, anyway."

"Costume party?" Morgan asked, and Garcia nodded. "Great…"

"Then we should go in." Morgan admitted. "We need to get some detectives together… and some damn costumes…"

"If you all get the cops together, I'll take care of costumes for you." Garcia said, typing away. "Nothing too fancy so you can blend in, and nothing that will restrict your movements in case things get crazy."

"Thanks, Mama." Morgan said, and connection terminated. The team got to work. The precinct of the NYPD they were working with was in an uproar to prepare for an undercover operation in only hours. Detectives from other precincts were called in, and soon, the station was filled with… well… astronauts, witches, vampires, superheroes, can-can dancers, princesses, cavemen and any costume you could think of. One officer came into the conference room with some hanging bags.

"The costumes your technical analyst ordered for you are here. Your names are on the bags. The detectives have all paired up as instructed and they're making their way to the party."

"Thank you." Hotch nodded, and the officer left. "Alright… let's get out there." And everyone grabbed the bag with their name on it and headed to the bathroom. Hotch, Rossi, Reid and Morgan each stepped into a stall in the bathroom.

"Okay… Well, I get to be a Gladiator." Morgan called.

"I'm… a cowboy." Hotch drawled.

"Pirate." Rossi announced.

Silence.

"Reid?" Morgan called.

"… I'm not going!"

"Yes, you are, Spencer." Hotch chuckled. "What is it?"

"… I don't wanna!"

The others chuckled as they changed into their costumes, the whole time trying to convince Reid to put his on. Eventually they stepped out… Reid remained sequestered in his bathroom stall.

"Reid, come on." Morgan sighed. "We have to get going."

"I don't WANT—"

"Reid… I will make it an order." Hotch sighed. Reid whined, but then sighed and they heard him begin to change his clothes. Then the door unlatched and slowly opened, allowing Reid to shuffle out, looking thoroughly embarrassed.

"Awww… you look like such a cute little indian!" Morgan laughed.

"Shut up…" Reid grumbled. He was in long buckskin pants and breechclout, moccasins, and a beaded vest with fringe down the arms. The pants were designed properly… as in they literally only covered his legs, hanging from the tied belt by leather straps… This left his hips completely bare… only the breechclout, held up by another tied belt, covered the unmentionables and his backside. But regardless, this showed more skin than Reid would like it to…

"I… think Garcia is expecting you and Hotch to go as a couple." Morgan chuckled.

"What?!" Reid squeaked.

"Cowboys and Indians." Morgan shrugged.

"Well, they ARE engaged, so it makes sense." Rossi observed.

Then, Morgan burst out laughing and blurted "THE LONE RANGER!" as he pointed at Hotch, then swiveled his finger over to Reid, "AND TONTO! OH MY GOD, GET HOTCH A MASK!"

"… Great…" Hotch sighed, rolling his eyes. The men left the bathroom, and the girls burst out laughing.

"Reid, you're so CUTE!" JJ exclaimed, running over to him, and Emily grinned, announcing we can see your Treasure Trails!"

"What's that?" Reid asked, looking horrified.

"These." Emily said, reaching out and running a finger up the sight dip in the flesh where the tops of his thighs connected to the groin, hip and abdominal area

Reid groaned.

"It's hot, Reid!" Emily assured him.

"… Pirate Wench?" Morgan asked, grinning at his friend, and Emily shrugged.

"Apparently Agent Rossi and I are supposed to be going as a couple." She said.

"I promise to conduct myself in a professional manner, Agent Prentiss." Morgan chuckled, giving her a bow and kissing her hand.

"I would appreciate that." Emily smirked.

"Awww… looks like WE get to be a couple, Derek." JJ said, looking over Morgan's Gladiator outfit and showing off her little Roman lady costume.

"I'm honored, princess." Morgan grinned, and hugged her.

"… Did you know that the wives of Roman nobility would actually hire Gladiators like prostitutes?" Reid blurted.

Hotch immediately started coughing to cover up his laughter. Rossi didn't even bother to try and cover up his own, and Emily grinned at the look that Morgan had leveled on Reid. Reid blinked, innocently, but then looked horrified.

"I, I'm not saying you're a… a…"

"A whore?" Morgan asked, pinning Reid with a glare as Reid stuttered and stammered in horror.

"Alright, enough." Hotch finally said, grabbing Reid's arm and dragging him away. "Let's go!"

* * *

The case was over, but it had been a complete fiasco. JJ and Morgan had seen one of the couples in question leaving the party with another couple… what happened next was chaos… Guns were fired, there was screaming, sirens, glass shattering and people running in every direction. Somehow, in all the mess, Morgan and Emily ended up in a fountain, and poor Reid it seems didn't tie one of his belts tight enough… The one holding his buckskins came loose and Reid, effectually, dropped his pants… Hotch caught a glimpse of Reid through the crowd with his little buckskin trousers around his ankles, and he was standing there with only the loincloth to protect his modesty. Hotch would NEVER admit it, he was too humiliated, but he had run headlong into a WALL, knocking himself senseless, and when he DID get his senses back he found himself in the middle of the chaos with a raging hard-on in his pants.

As he waded through the crowd, trying to figure out what was going, chance sent a now-decent Reid careering into his arms as the genius was trying to do the same thing.

"Hotch! Oh, thank God I found someone! What is going on here, I…" But he trailed off, eyes dropping to see Hotch's… condition. "Oh my God. Aaron?! HERE?!"

"It's YOUR damn fault!" Hotch had hissed back, fighting back the blood rushing into his cheeks.

"MY fault?! How the hell is it… no, nevermind, I don't want to know, now is NOT the time!"

"You think I don't know that?! COME ON!" Hotch had snapped, and the pair had charged through the crowd to aid their team…

The killer couple had been arrested, and the man of the couple they were planning to kill was in the hospital for stitches and a concussion, but would be just fine… His girlfriend, whom he had protect, had flung herself onto the stretcher as he was loaded into the ambulance and blurted "After all this, if you won't ask me, I'll ask you! Kevin?! Will you marry me?!"

"… Wow." Was all JJ said before heading to the cars, where a very grumpy David Rossi was standing, creating his own puddle thanks to his soaking wet costume. Emily seemed more amused than anything, especially when Derek Morgan sidled up, looked her over up and down and then shrugged and said "Not bad…"

"Oh, do I look hot soaking wet?"

"Enough." Hotch warned them, giving them both looks. Morgan and Emily met each other's eyes, then grinned and promptly separated into two different vehicles while the police drove away with the killer couple in custody. The team, in the mean time, headed back to their hotel to get some rest. Once there, Reid scurried off for the elevator as fast as he could, wanting to get out of the costume.

The others watched him go, amused.

"Well, that was fun." Morgan announced. Rossi gave him a look.

"I was pushed into a fountain." The veteran profiler drawled, looking far from amused.

"Not my fault, man." Morgan laughed, putting his hands up.

"Was he a decent date?" Emily asked, looking at JJ.

"He was an absolute gentleman." JJ laughed and Morgan grinned.

"How about you, Kemosabe?" JJ asked Hotch with a smirk.

"Reid was Reid, and then things got crazy and we got separated." Hotch shrugged, not mentioning his witnessing Reid's little wardrobe malfunction. He figured Reid would appreciate the team NOT knowing that.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm a soaking wet pirate and I don't like it." Rossi drawled. "I'm going to take a hot shower."

"Me too." Emily said. "Everyone in this lobby is staring at me, I can feel it." And laughing, the team headed to the elevator to go to their rooms to shower, change and get some sleep…

Hotch walked into the room he was sharing with Reid and closed the door, smiling. The bedside lamp was glowing gently and his lover lay on the bed, resting on his chest with his head laying on folded arms. His ankles were crossed and save for his breechclout and buckskins, he was nude. Hotch couldn't help but appreciate the view, and Reid grinned when Hotch virtually zoned out, staring.

"What are you thinking about?" Hotch snapped out of his reverie at the gentle question. He smiled at Reid, who had propped himself up on his elbows to stare at him. Hotch walked across the room and closed the curtains, then sat down on the edge of the bed.

"… The view I got of this earlier." Hotch purred, slipping a hand under Reid's bucskins and running a hand down the back of Reid's thigh. Reid shivered and flushed, and then his eyes widened.

"Wait… you SAW that?! Hold on… is THAT what got you all hot and bothered?! AARON! Really?! We were on a case, chasing down MURDERERS, it was CHAOS and all you could think about was… was…"

"Your ass?"

"HOTCH!"

"I couldn't HELP it!" Hotch insisted in his defense. "It was RIGHT THERE!" And he reached out and stared at Reid's backside, longing to grab it. Reid just groaned and dropped his head on his folded arms again, closing his eyes. Hotch stared at the long lashes resting on the pale cheek.

"… I love you." Hotch murmured, and Reid opened his eyes again with a glare.

"… You're unbelievable, Aaron." The boy said softly. "…. But I love you too." They stared one another in the eye, and a moment later, a spark of lust ignited within both of them. Hotch turned and fell onto the youth, pressing his lips to Reid's. The young man groaned loudly, opening his mouth in welcome to the questing tongue and lifting his hips, pressing his buttocks up into the hand that was now groping them.

He whined when the hand left to fumble around in Hotch's bag by the bed for that little bottle of oil that they BOTH loved… Hotch's other hand in the meantime was beneath Reid's hips, fumbling with the knot on his belt. He finally managed to loosen it and the belt and breechcloth were tossed aside, baring Reid's backside to him. Then the man was fumbling with his own belt, and the cowboy bowtie. He dropped his coat and shirt to the floor and pulled himself out of his pants, before beginning to work on the gun belt.

"Keep that on!" Reid grinned, eyeing Hotch up and down. He was still in cowboy boots, black pants, gun belt and the cowboy hat… and he looked HOT.

"As long as you keep those cute little buckskins and headband on." Hotch chuckled, caressing Reid thighs over the buckskins. "I think Garcia has introduced us to the fun of role playing in the bedroom…" and then he leaned over Reid and murmured into his ear, "I think this sheriff has caught himself a little Indian outlaw who needs to be taught a lesson…

"Shut up." Reid groaned and Hotch grinned, shoving Reid's legs apart and kneeling between them before gripping his buttocks and spreading them. Reid was already panting slightly, and he lifted himself up onto his knees while resting his warm cheek on the cool pillow.

* * *

A freshly showered Morgan raised his eyebrows as he and Rossi met each other's glance.

"Ahh! Ahhn! Nnnh… A-Aaron… Please!"

"Aw, MAN!" Morgan groaned, flopping back onto the bed and Rossi chuckled, making himself comfortable in his own bed.

"Let them alone, Morgan." Rossi said when Morgan moved to bang on the wall. "They don't often get the privacy to be together like that."

"Man, yes they do! At HOME! I do NOT want to hear it on a case!"

"Disturb them now and you'll just hear it again later." Rossi grunted, burying himself in his blankets. "We all know that the kid passes out and sleeps like the dead after sex. So just let them finish."

"… I'm getting a drink." Morgan groaned, and headed down to the bar. Rossi chuckled again.

"Aaron PLEASE!"

"… I really do wish the kid weren't a screamer, though…" The veteran profiler mumbled to himself…

* * *

Parts of this scene have been removed to remain in compliance with the Terms of Use restricting explicit content

* * *

Reid was gasping for breath, his hazy half-open eyes staring off into space. Hotch smiled, reaching out and tenderly brushing a few strands of hair out of Reid's face and tucking it behind his ear. Then he leaned close and pressed their lips together. Reid let out a soft coo, happily accepting the kiss. Then the pair curled up, completely content. They drifted to sleep.

* * *

In the other room, JJ flopped over in bed.

"FINALLY!"

Emily just grinned and said "Blame Garcia for THIS one…"

"Why?" JJ asked.

"She's the one who forced Hotch to walk around all night staring at Reid in a loincloth."

"… Nice…" JJ grumbled. "I'll have a word with her when we get back."

"You do that."

"Goodnight, Emily." JJ said pointedly, and Emily grinned and turned off the light.

"Goodnight, Jayje."

* * *

Thanks for reading! And please remember, Nominations for the 2013 Profiler's Choice Awards are due October 31st at Midnight, Eastern Time! Please Review!


End file.
